Happy Pre-Thanksgiving from the Super Family
by PhoenixRose76
Summary: Clark and Diana are going to the Hall of Justice for a Pre-Thanksgiving Potluck dinner. As new parents funny thing happens along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DC Characters. I just own my little imagination**

**Chapter 1 – Getting the kids ready **

Let's see how our favorite Super family fairs out with the little ones when they meet up with the rest of the leaguers at the Hall of Justice for their traditional pre- Thanksgiving Potluck dinner.

Thursday November 15, 2012 – Pre Thanksgiving Dinner

It was decided that every year a week before Thanksgiving all of the Justice Legionnaires will meet together at the Hall of Justice and share a wonderful feast. After all The Justice Leagues were more than friends and colleagues, they were like family too. Not only do they fight crimes together but when there's a down time (rare occasion) they reach out to each other to visit, hangout and confide with each other. The Hall of Justice is more than just a work place; it's considered a home away from home.

**Metropolis, Kansas –**

**Diana:** Clark can you check if the Baklava (a Greek pastry) is not about to burn? I'm trying to dress Lara now if she would only stop wriggling around, my little moon beam such a wittle twouble maker aren't you?

Diana is finishing with lil Lara's bath and she's trying to get the wriggly baby dried and dressed for tonight's occasion. Jon Jr. is bathed and dressed absolutely adorable; wearing a cute jean jumper with blue and white starred booties and a red and blue sweater with white logo saying "Mommy's lil Wonder". He is just the cutest thing. He has soft, curly black hair, ivory skin with plumped pink cheeks and blue/greyish eyes and two bottom teeth that looks like baby chiclettes. What's also cute about baby Jon is that like his handsome father he has the same stubborn curl that falls on his forehead. While lil Jon is in his walker hanging around with daddy in the living room waiting for his mom and twin sister, Diana is about to get a little surprise in the babies' room.

Diana turns her back for a quick moment to grab baby lotion and turns right back around to witness the following…

**Diana:** OH MY! You are floating already? Oh my gods, YES YOU ARE FLOATING! CLARK COME AND SEE!

In a flash Clark is in the babies' room witnessing the amazing phenomenon of his nine month old daughter floating and tumbling around in midair giggling and blowing raspberry and cooing at both her parents. Both Diana and Clark just looked at each other in utter amazement. Lara is happily making her baby noises. Lil Jon in his walker push walks his way into the baby room, curious to see why his parents are excited. As he enters the door way he sees his sister floating on top of the changer, he starts laughing and squealing in delight and Lara slowly tumbles her way to her brother (s-l-o-o-o-w float tumble) to give him a sloppy wet slobber of a kiss.

**Clark:** Soooo, this is a first! As he scratches his head and rub his chin, thinking. I didn't start to float until I was about 13 years old and she's only nine months.

**Diana:** I know this is just crazy! Most parents would be so excited with their babies rolling on their stomach or learning how to crawl. ha ha ha ha. Wow, what rush! I thought we would be dealing with this later on as they mature. I wonder if Jon can float as well.

**Clark:** Yeah, me too. It seems that these two are developing at a different rate. The only thing he has shown so far is super strength.

**Diana:** Yes I know, close call at the supermarket. Still feel kind of guilty about all those squeezed grapefruits that Jon was able to reach. (Diana shakes her head in amazement at Clark).

Last week it was Clark's turn to go food shopping and he took one of the twins with him to the supermarket. As he was bagging some of the veggies that were needed, Lil Jon facing the other direction in his stroller was able to reach out and grab grapefruits on a stand and squeezed the juice out of them. He kept grabbing, squeezing and dropping it on the floor. When Clark finally realized what was going on, there were at least eight completely destroyed grapefruits all around the stroller. Jon looks up at daddy with a semi-toothless smile. Clark's eye opened wide with surprise and quickly he did a scan of his surroundings, saw that he was alone in the isle, removed the remains of what was left of the poor fruit from Jon's hands and blurred out of the market baby and all. Of course noble Clark would've paid for the damages but what would be the explanation? **(I'm actually laughing here picturing this)**

**Clark:** HEHE (as he rubs the back of his head) yeah that was close. Come here tough guy (as he picks up Jon) let's go to the living room and leave our ladies to get ready.

Jon squeals happy and drooling on the Superman's hand.

Finally Diana dressed Lara in a jean jumper dress with a cute red booties and a red sweater with yellow logo saying "Daddy's super Princess". Lara is such an adorable plumped baby with wild curly black hair and lovely grey eyes. Her hair is long enough for two pig tails and she only has one tooth in the front.

**Diana:** Baklava?

**Clark:** Check.

**Diana:** Baby bag?

**Clark:** Check

**Diana:** Did we packed extra diapers, wipes and change of clothes?

**Clark:** Check, check and check (getting a little impatient). And extra milk and baby food and the playpen are already packed.

**Diana:** You are wonderful sweetheart! Such a super guy! (And she kind of baby talked to Clark) Who's my super guy? Yesh you are my super-duper guy! I wuv you vewy much my Super Wuper guy!

Clark just looks at her smiles but thinking to himself that he will make sure Diana goes out with her friends because she is in dire need of adult time.

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter. I am furiously working on the second one. And it should be out soon. Let's see what happens at The Hall of Justice. Please read and feel free to comment. Insights please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- At the Hall of Justice**

_**I told you I was working furiously on this story hehehehe**_

_**We last left the Super Family ready and heading out to the Hall of Justice**_

Clark reaches in his right ear and presses the com-link which allows him to communicate with The Hall of Justice.

**Clark:** Come in Hall of Justice

**J'on:** We hear you Superman

**Clark:** We are ready, beam us up Scotty!(Clark is a secret Trecky)

**J'on**: I have your coordinates and ready to be transported.

In less than 30 seconds the family is transported from Metropolis to Washington DC where the Hall of Justice is located. And Jon is there to greet them at the Monitor Womb.

**J'on**: Kal-El it is good to see you old friend and you as well Diana. I see the little ones are growing quite fast.

The Martian observes the children in their double seated strollers. And they are looking back at him with intense curiosity since it's the first time they've seen someone not looking like mommy and daddy type (humanoid).

**Clark:** J'on it's great to see you too. Yes they are growing fast.

**Diana:** Hi J'on (Diana reaches over and hugs him) yes they sure are. Parenthood is something else. J'on smiles and nod in acknowledgment.

**J'on:** So are they showing any signs of super human ability?

Just as Clark was about to say what had happened at home, Flash zips by, pecks Diana on the cheek, hugs Clark all under two seconds and stops right in front of the stroller.

**Flash:** HEY, you guys made it! Awe, look how big they are getting. Hi babies, I'm your uncle Barry. You guys are so cute and love the outfit. Who are the cutest wittle babies? Who are the cutest wittle babies? You are! yesh you are?

Clark is thinking what is going on here? This baby talk epidemic?!

Flash bends down in front of the stroller and starts playing peek-a-boo with them, and the babies just love it, squealing and laughing and kicking their feet with joy. Flash continues to play and in one he kept his face covered. BIG MISTAKE! Jonathan Kent Jr. reached forward and grabbed Flash's middle finger and pulled it back to uncover his face and…..**"CRRRAAAAAAAACK" **

**Flash**: _**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHH**_ (Have you ever heard a grown man sing high notes like Mariah Carey?)

Diana rushed to quickly release the baby's death grip on poor Flash's finger. That's when all the other members started to show up hearing the commotion. The scream surprised the twins and they are crying along with Flash.

**J'on:** Ah, I got my answer. Come on Flash let's take you to sick bay.

Bruce , Zatanna, Arthur, Dinah, Oliver ,and Selina Kyle came to see what happened (We all know their alias but for those that don't know they would be Batman, Zatanna, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Cat Woman). As they walk towards the Monitor Womb, J'on is escorting a crying Flash aka Barry to sick bay.

**Dinah:** Hey you guys made it. Um, was that Barry crying? What happened?

**Diana:** Barry I'm so sorry, OMG. Shhh, shhhh it's okay sweethearts, mommy's here. (As she tries to calm down the startled twins)

She looks on following J'on and Barry with a worried expression on her face as they walk down the corridor and then looks at Clark thinking maybe it was a mistake to come to a gathering especially since they are not sure of their babies' super abilities.

**Clark:** Long story (he sighs). I know I can't get drunk but I think I need a drink.

**Bruce:** Are you guys keeping track of their abilities? Maybe like a growth chart or something? (He states matter of factly)

^^^^ Hello! World's Greatest Detective, who can also put one and one together.

Clark never seizes to be amazed at Batman's ability on figuring things out without any explanations.

**Diana:** That's not a bad idea. Perhaps we should start keeping tracks and compare notes with you r mother Clark.

**Clark:** Yeah, that's not a bad idea at all. (Deep inside the father was proud and beaming at Lil Jon).

Arthur: Don't worry guys, with our advanced technology here at sick bay Barry will be healed soon enough, but man that guy can hit a high note. HAHAHAHAHHAHAA

Everyone actually laughed at that. Now that the tension was over everyone were exchanging hellos with the Kents and cooed at the babies but with caution.

**Clark:** Let's go to the lounge room so that I can open up the play pen and get the children settle in. But first, Diana let me take the dish to the kitchen and the bag to our quarters. I'll catch with you guys in a minute.

**Oliver:** I'll go with you Clark going to check on little Maggie to see if she is still sleeping.

**Dinah:** I'll go with you too honey. I love seeing our daughter sleep.

**Arthur: **Kal I can take the dish to the kitchen since I am heading that way and check on the turkey.

Green arrow and Black Canary have a beautiful two year old golden haired child name Maggie, spoiled by both her parents.

The lounge room is the largest room in the Hall of Justice. It had a glass dining table that sits 20 and by that wall there's a 12ft wide fire place. The dining table was beautifully decorated with lovely crystal glass and plates by ( another generous donation by Bruce) all set with a cornucopia in the middle. At the other end of the room a full service bar with a 175 inch flat screen t.v. hung high behind the wall of the bar (courtesy of Bruce Wayne). Beautiful black leather sofas facing the wall with the t.v. and of course because our heroes with superhuman or Meta human strength, Clark designed a couple of Kryptonian material designed sofas. Everything was meshed perfectly.

They all walked together to meet up with the rest of the League Dick and Barbara, Karen and Donna Troy and Hal Jordan. Barbara and Dick have a two year old son named Alfred Gordon-Grayson presently napping with Dick on the sofa, and they are also expecting their second child. Karen and Donna were both floating trying to put a nice HAPPY THANKSGIVING SIGN high above the fireplace mantel directed by Barbara and Hal was behind the bar, bartending for the evening.

**Barbara:** Hi Diana, how are you? (Barbara wobbles over since she is almost full term and both women embrace each other). Hi Clark (she gives him a hug as well). As you both can see another baby in the oven! Ooooh your babies are so adorable. I LOVE their outfit. You two are the most adowable wittle things, yesh you are!

Clark just started to walk away towards the bar thinking to himself, this baby talk is probably contagious!

Diana now nervous about her friend being hurt by her babies…

**Diana:** Barb be careful, um my babies don't know their own strength. Heck I don't even know their strength!

But Barbara already picked up Lara from the stroller and she immediately lays her head on Barbara's chest and begins to suck her thumb. A most curious thing followed after 30 seconds of just laying on Barbara, Lara pulled away a little and stared down at Barbara's belly very intently as if seeing something for the first time. Diana and Barbara looked at each other puzzled and then Lara smiled and started to baby babble to the belly and then she went back to lay her head on Barbara's chest. Diana thought to herself, "Is it possible for her to have x-ray vision so soon? No way, that's impossible!" As she was about to speculate on it further Donna and Karen landed next to Diana. All three hugged each other tight since bear hugging for two amazons and a Kryptonian is not a big deal.

**Donna:** Hey big sis! So glad you are here. You look great as always. Your butt's a little bigger.

Without Diana knowing, Donna winked at Barbara and Karen meaning she's kidding on what she just said but is trying to get a rise out of Diana, after all that's what kid sisters do. Annoy the older sibling.

**Diana:** My butt is not big! (Diana says defensively as she turns her head back trying to look with some doubt)

**Karen:** She's just messing with you Di, pay her no mind. (Karen turns her attention to the twins) Oh look at them they are just soooooooooooo adorable.

Clark sitting at the bar with Bruce and Selina, thinks to himself "Oh no hear it comes"

**Karen:** Oh you sooo cute aww booshy woooshy I just wuv your wittle jumpers and your cute wittle booties.

**Donna:** Yesh they are the cutest wittle things. Look at those yummy wubsie cheekies

Karen picks up lil Jon and starts bouncing him on her lap. He loves it squealing with delight and laughing. Donna takes Lara from Barbara to play with her; she holds the baby up high over her head and is gently shaking her on her belly when a nice looooooooong drip of saliva falls right in Aunty Donna's mouth.

**Donna:** Blaaaah! Oh that was not cool! (She sticks her tongue out trying to wipe the drool off)

Diana: That's for saying that my butt is big! Hahahahhahahahaa.

As both Super Aunts and Super babies are having fun, Oliver and Dinah walk into the lounge room with a now awake, slightly grumpy Maggie.

**Maggie:** Mommy I want ice queem!

**Dinah**: After dinner honey, you can have some dessert.

**Maggie:** No, no din din, I WANT ICE QUEEM NOW! I WANT, I WANT ICEQUEEM NOOOOOOOWWWWW!

_**I did say Maggie Queen was spoiled by her parents**_

**Dinah:** Ollie! Please help!

Right before Oliver reacted; Bruce goes over to where Dinah and Maggie are and decided to give Maggie the Batman glare, the one he reserves for villains and convicts. Maggie gave him the glare right back and it seemed for the next minute they were both in a lock glare contest. Until Bruce started to laugh and Maggie giggled and ran to be picked up by her FAVORITE uncle Bruce!

**Bruce:** Midget, why are you misbehaving? (Midget is Bruce's pet name for Maggie)

**Maggie:** Unko Bloosh I want icequeem.

She says it more quietly and big blue puppy eyes. Bruce just smiles at her as he picks her up and cradles her in his arms as he plays with her beautiful golden locks.

**Bruce:** Midget listens to your mommy and I will have a big surprise for you, deal?

Maggie's eyes open wide and she smiled bigger. Her Unko Bloosh alwaysh wuvs her and always have surprish for Miggie.

**Maggie:** Okay Unko Bloosh! Miggie good now!

Bruce kisses her on the forehead and places her on the floor as he watches her run off to play. After all not every day does The Dark Knight get to see his goddaughter, and when he does all the love goes into that child.

**Dinah:** I need your number on speed dial Bruce; I don't know how you do it!

**Oliver:** Oh you need to give me your secret.

**Selina:** He is just that charming. How else would he have gotten my attention?

Just as Bruce was about to comment on that. Barry and J'on walk into the lounge room. Barry's finger luckily was mended by one of Wayne's technology with a little Kryptonian influence. Barry's finger still needed to be bandaged because of the swelling. And Diana went over to apologize profusely.

**Diana:** Barry, I am so sorry. I hope you're not mad. It was an accident. Is there anything I can do?

**Barry:** It's okay Diana. That boy of yours definitely got a grip. YIKES I am so glad we are on the same team! Please no worries; we are all family after all. I'm still Uncle Barry.

Diana smiles at him and feels relief. Barry hugs her to reassure her. Arthur enters the lounge room to announce that dinner is ready. Everyone is eager and hungry, especially with the amazing smell that's coming from the kitchen. Arthur made the Turkey, Hal made the sweet yams and cranberry sauce, Barbara made the potatoe salad. Diana brought her Bakala. Karen made Martha Kent's famous Mac and Cheese. Donna made roasted garlic hummus with pita bites. Selina cooked Hispanic rice and peas. Bruce ordered chocolate marbled cheese cake for the Cheese cake Factory. Barry made lasagna and J'on made homemade icecream.

_**Stay Tuned for the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I sure enjoyed writing it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – At the dinner table

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice

As Zatanna conjures up spells to make the food appear magically and arranged them nicely on the dining room table.

**Zatanna:** DOOF RAEPPA NO EHT ELBAT!

Everything manifested perfectly on the table. She smiles as she tips her tall hat back. Arthur is bringing out the turkey at the end when everyone was settled in their seats.

Diana and Clark decided to feed the babies and put them down for a nap in their Kryptonian customed made portable playpen so that they can eat in peace. Dick and Alfred finally woke up from their nap. As Alfred reached out for his favorite toy, Batman, Maggie reached out to snatch it from him.

**Alfred:** LET GO IS MINE!

**Maggie:** NO YOU LET GO IS MINE!

**Alfred:** I TELL DADDY, IS MINE TOY!

**Maggie:** I TELLS MY DADDY, IS MINE, MINE, MINE!

**Alfred:** No YOU no tell you daddy, I TELL MY DADDY!

**Maggie:** NO I TELL MY MOMMY AND DADDY AND THEY HIT YOU MOMMY AND DADDY!

**Alfred:** OH NOOOOOO! MY MOMMY AND DADDY WILL HIT YOU AND YOU MOMMY AND DADDY!

Dick and Oliver were just standing there looking at their little ones go at it trying not to laugh at their dialect.

**Oliver:** Is it me or do they sound like Bizarro?!

Dick just shakes his head and laugh thinking about the comparison.

They decided it's best for these two future heroes to figure it out on their own just as long as there's no hitting involved. The thing about these two is that at one moment they can get at each other's throat and then the next they are playing fine as if nothing ever happen and just like that Maggie decided she lost interest of Alfred's toy when Dinah quickly handed her, her Wonder Woman doll. And then the kids were playing nice with each other.

The twins were finally sleeping in their playpen. Diana and Clark did a quick glance over at the babies before heading over to the table along with the rest of the leagues. Everyone sat down feasting their eyes on all the wonderful dishes set before them. Maggie and Alfred were placed in their high chairs near their parents. When Arthur finally shows up with the beautiful oven roasted turkey, everybody's mouth watered. The smell was incredible. Everything looked and smelled great. Bruce produced a bottle of wine that was gifted to him by the Queen of Thermyscira herself (grapes were feet stomped by the Amazons) as a token of appreciation for watching over her daughter, Princess Diana, when she first came to Man's World. He was saving it for when a special occasion arises and now that everyone was gathered.

**Bruce:** I figure now is a great time to open this baby, because Selina and I have great news to share.

Bruce and Selina looked at each other with a secret smile.

**Selina and Bruce:** WE ARE HAVING A BABY!

Everyone was happy and congratulations were in order, hugs and kisses went all around, followed by a toast. Right after, they were lead into a prayer by Oliver. And then everyone took turn to say their reasons to be grateful.

**Clark:** I'm grateful for you all. Throughout the years, you guys became a part of me and became an extension to my very small family in Kansas. And now my family is growing because my wonderful wife gave me two amazing children. I am no longer the Last son of Krypton. Thank you.

Everyone's eyes watered at his warm and meaningful speech.

**Diana:** I want to say thank you all for being there for me when I first came to Man's world, for guiding me and teaching me and showing me that this world have plenty to offer. (She looks at her husband)Clark I love you more than words can express and thank you for choosing me to be your wife and mother of our children.

They shared a warm and tender kiss.

**Selina:** I am so happy and grateful for the second chance you all given me despite my past. Especially to you Bruce for never giving up on me and chasing me down all over Gotham and NOW WE ARE HAVING A BABY!

Bruce: I am grateful for all my good friends who never judged me or held my dark moments against me. And to you Selina, for being my light and my hope. You have always been my light in that dark tunnel and I see that light glowing brighter every day. (As he places a hand on her small mound)

They embraced and kissed each other with deep love.

**Barbara:** I am so grateful and just so happy to see us here together even though we all have pretty busy lives, thankful for my caring and loving man, for our sweet and gentle boy and for wonderful memories.

**Dick:** I agree with my ginger, I am very happy and grateful that we are still around for another year and able to share laughs with great people. And to my Babs, you are so beautiful even more so with that baby bump.

Barbara blushed at that comment. Dick always has a way of making her blush like school girl.

**Hal:** I am grateful to be a part of this amazing team and family. Hopefully one day I will be lucky as you guys are with the little ones. (He quickly looks at Karen. She always his heart skip a beat)

**Donna:** I am grateful that my butt is not as big as Diana's. (She sticks her tongue out at her big sister) Everyone is laughing at the table.

**Diana:** I'm going to kick you back to kingdom's come! (Diana sneers at her)

**Donna:** Sorry it was getting too sentimental here….hehehehe. But I am grateful for both you and Clark finding each other and falling in love and giving me wonderful niece and nephew. You both also gave me hopes that I may find me a wonderful man and having family of my own.

The sisters embraced each other and Diana took advantage to pull Donna's hair quickly.

**Donna:** OUCH! (As she rubs the area)

**Karen**: I am grateful for all of you. Ever since Kal found me cryogenically frozen in deep space and after I woke up on Earth at first I felt very lonely and isolated. But you all made every effort to make me a part of this team and family. Thank you for that and I agree with Donna, hopefully I can be as lucky as Kal in finding my own perfect partner. (She looks at Hal with hope; she had always had a deep crush on him)

**Dinah:** I am grateful for my wonderful husband and my darling Maggie. You two made every day worth living. I am also grateful for being a part of you guys. We really are extra-ordinary family.

**Oliver:** I am happy and grateful for my golden girls and for this amazing life I am living and to my great comrades.

**J'on:** I am very grateful for all of you opening your home and heart to me. Even though I don't look like any of you and I can shape shift to look like a human, you all prefer to see the real me. I am also grateful to you Bruce and Kal for finding my niece, Megan, and extending that warmth to her as well. I wish she was here now, but next week she gets her break from school. I am looking forward to it.

Everyone's heart warmed for the Martian

**Barry:** I am just super happy to be here with the people I love and even happier to l have all my fingers intact! (He pokes fun at himself and everyone laughs with him)

**Arthur**: I am grateful for us to actually make it today and for this plan to fall through, grateful for one day with no world catastrophe as we can relax and enjoy this meal and great company.

**Zatanna:** Well I think everyone said it wonderfully. And I agree with you all. DIG IN EVERYONE!

She waves her wand and says a quick incantation.

Zatanna: STHGIL MID! LESDNAC ETINGI! !

All the lights dim and the all the candles that were placed on the table lit up. The atmosphere became warm and joyful. Everyone was talking, eating, laughing, sharing old stories, remember good times and great battles. The food was delicious and the wine divine. Barry was already working on his third helping. Hey the guy got to eat, burns food like nothing. Meanwhile Barbara and Selina are talking about her pregnancy and if she is feeling any symptoms and what to expect. Clark is teasing Bruce about no more sleep in his near future. Everyone is having a great time. Relaxing and enjoying the company until….

**Maggie:** LOOK MOMMY BABIES FLY!

Everyone looks up at the direction that Maggie was pointing. Lo and behold BOTH lil Jon and Lara were floating like astronauts in space towards the table. Rotating on all axis as they float. And before anyone could react to what was happening, the babies reached the table and landed hard on the food in the middle. Lara landed on the mash potatoes and Jon landed on what was left of the turkey. There were mashed potatoes and gravy chunks flying all over as well as turkey bits on everyone's faces and hairs. Lara reached and dipped her hands in the macaroni and cheese and started to squish it between her fingers Maggie and Alfred were giggling at the sight of it all. The grown-ups just looked at the each other stunned for a moment and then burst out laughing hard!

Indeed they are a group of extra-ordinary people with wonderful gifts and abilities and "normal" is out the window.

As Clark wipes away mashed potatoes from his chest he looks at his old friend Bruce.

**Clark:** Still excited about fatherhood?

**Bruce:** Looking forward to it even more, my friend. Although unlike you I won't be having problems with flying babies. (They both laughed together)

Everyone just continued on with the festivities as if nothing happened just laughing and cooing with the babies. And then Clark gets up to clean up the twins.

**Clark: **Come here you two. Who's a messy wittle twoble maker? Who ish a messy wittle twoble makers? Yesh you two are, daddy's wittle mesh!

Until he realized what he just did and everyone looked at him shocked! Followed by more roars of laughter.

FIN

_**This concludes my story. Thank you for your comments and support. I really had fun writing this story, laughing as I pictured everything in my head. **_


End file.
